


In Which Jefferson Remembers Too Much. [Translated to Spanish]

by Cazuelin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bravo Regina bravo, M/M, Translation, Two Personalities, esta casado con otro hombre, uno que no esta con el
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Jefferson tiene demasiadas identidades, y se supone que una de ellas está casada con un extraño que no puede ser encontrado. MadHook drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Jefferson Remembers Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227313) by [littlegreenfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish). 



> Disclaimer: This work does not belong to me, credits to its original author. I only translated it into Spanish.  
> Nota: Este trabajo no me pertenece, créditos a su autor original. Sólo lo traduje al español.

| _ **En donde Jefferson recuerda demasiado.**_ |

 

Sería más fácil si pudiera ser solo Jefferson, o incluso sólo ser el Sombrerero Loco. Sería más fácil si pudiera quedarse atrapado dentro de la mansión que Regina había construido para él. Sería más fácil si pudiera estar completamente desplazado y loco y vivir sin razón.

Pero no puede hacer eso.

Porque él _recuerda_.

Él sabe exactamente lo que se supone que debe estar en Storybrooke. Y el no es en absoluto Jefferson, y eso le hace daño al despertar cada mañana y no saber quién es. No sabe que está buscando, porque Jefferson no se supone que es Jefferson, se supone que ahí es Jeffrey Lewis Maddon.

Jeffrey Lewis Maddon no es Jefferson en absoluto. Vive de la fortuna de su padre en su antigua casa de la familia en el borde de Storybrooke, y disfruta de la riqueza y la opulencia que llena su casa. Nunca ha tenido que depender de recoger setas o cortar leña.

Fue a la universidad durante mucho tiempo, y podría ser un abogado si necesitaba el dinero. No lo hizo.

El Sr. Maddon nunca aparece borracho en la casa del alcalde, gritando peleas hasta que el sol comienza a salir. Definitivamente no se despierta horas más tarde con olor a sexo y vino. Eso es obra de Jefferson.

Esa es una de las peores cosas de la vida que Regina le ha maldecido para recordar—la vida que ni siquiera existía.

Jeffrey Maddon no quiere despertar en los brazos de Regina. O Ruby. O Mary Margaret.

Él no quiere despertar con cualquiera de esas mujeres, debido a que está casado.

Está casado con un hombre.

Hay fotos en toda la casa de Jeffrey Lewis Maddon y el teniente J. Rogers. Fotos de las vacaciones en el manto. Un retrato de boda en el dormitorio.

Jefferson, formalmente conocido como el Sombrerero Loco, quitó todas aquellas fotografías en su primer día en Storybrooke.

Pero cuando Jeffrey Lewis Maddon se despierta antes que Jefferson, no sabe dónde las imágenes se han ido. O su marido.

Una frenética búsqueda se produce. Siempre encuentra las imágenes, pero nunca a Rogers.

Al menos el Sr. Maddon tiene un acuerdo con el Dr. Whale quien alimenta su adicción a las drogas con receta. Para eso se necesita una gran cantidad de tiempo que podría haber pasado preguntándose dónde estaba su marido. ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿Fue a causa de las pastillas?

Tenía que haberlo dejado, ¿verdad? Esa es la única razón de la casa vacía.

Bravo, Regina. Bravo.

Sus sexualidades, sus identidades, sus recuerdos, sus adicciones—Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido, y así pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en su mansión. A veces, cuando está sobrio y en control, mira el reloj de Grace.

En otras ocasiones, conduce a Regina a su despacho hecho una furia y se echan mierda uno a otro sin sentido. Si más, la Reina Malvada parece disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que no sea su cazador.

Cuando no puede recordar quién es Jefferson, se sienta en el sofá con una gabardina negra que no le pertenecía a él y se pregunta por qué su marido nunca ha vuelto de donde fuera que se haya ido.

A continuación, se acuerda de quién es, y se pregunta quién es el de las fotografías. Tiene que ser alguien. ¿Es una persona que Regina olvido llevar a Storybrooke? Eso era imposible. Probablemente significaba que el teniente Rogers, quienquiera que fuese, probablemente había muerto antes de que la maldición hubiera tenido lugar.

Él no estaba realmente interesado en la vida conyugal con otro hombre, pero tal vez sí Rogers, quienquiera que sea, estaba allí, podía olvidar a Jefferson y al Sombrerero Loco en su totalidad, y él caería en el olvido pacíficamente ante el teniente J. Rogers, como el resto de la ciudad que fue capaz de disfrutar, de olvidar.

Entonces Emma Swan llega a la ciudad.

La maldición se rompe.

Jeffrey Lewis Maddon queda olvidado en el camino.

Jefferson necesita encontrar a Grace.

En realidad, no la encuentra en primer momento.

Emma y Blancanieves se desvanecen, y su sombrero sufre por ello.

Él encuentra a Grace.

Las cosas están bien.

La reina de corazones trata de llegar a Storybrooke. Jefferson tiene que ir al hospital porque el Sombrerero Loco es más de lo que puede tomar, y las maravillas están sentadas en gran medida en el fondo de su mente.

Dos pastillas dos veces al día y el Dr. Frankenstein dice que él va a estar bien, siempre y cuando no deje las adicciones del Sr. Maddon en el camino.

Se queda en el hospital durante un día o dos, sólo para asegurarse de que puede volver a por Grace y cuidar de ella.

Mientras que eso está pasando, un coche golpea a alguien. ¿Killian? ¿Un pirata? Algo como eso. Jefferson no le importa realmente, hasta que la enfermera llega disculpándose y diciendo que es sólo por una o dos horas mientras se preparan otra habitación.

Está bien.

Una vez que están solos, deja su libro y con curiosidad mira a la cama a su lado, donde su nuevo compañero de cuarto está durmiendo tranquilamente.

"¿Rogers?" Él exhala, su corazón empieza a correr. Justo cuando él había pensado que los recuerdos de Maddon se han ido para siempre, aquí están de nuevo.

Se conocieron en una colchoneta de lavandería. La lavadora de Jeffrey estaba rota. Rogers le ayudó a hacer el cambio de una lavadora a otra.

Su primer beso. Un poco borracho en el coche de Jefferson.

El día de su boda. Privado. Una pequeña ceremonia.

Los ojos del otro hombre se abren lentamente, y el estómago de Jefferson comienza a torcer a pesar de que él no quiere que lo haga. Es evidente que algo sedado, el otro hombre levanta una ceja en cuestión.

"¿Rogers? ¿Teniente Rogers? "Jefferson pide lentamente, tratando tan duro como puede para mantener el control.

"Capitán Hook." El hombre de la cama lo corrige. "Un placer. ¿Y usted es?"

"Jefferson. No se preocupe. Lo trasladarán a un lugar más cómodo, más pronto”.

Killian Jones gruñe para demostrar que él ha escuchado, cierra los ojos, y se vuelve a dormir.

Jefferson toma una respiración profunda, recoge su libro, y quiere que Jeffrey Lewis Maddon se vaya de su mente.


End file.
